


Not lost

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Friendships sometimes need quarreling.





	Not lost

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-01-04 10:41pm to 10:54pm

"Are we lost?" 

Thranduil looked annoyed, while Elrond sat down on the moss-covered ground, relaxing against the bark of a tree.

"No, we are not."

"We've been in this spot before." 

Thranduil almost growled. 

"We are not lost."

'Keep telling yourself that.' Elrond thought to himself. Not knowing if he should be annoyed or amused, considering how disheveled both of them looked by now. Both had had a run-in with a rather carnivorous type of bush, while trying to find their way back to the house.

"We have to be back before nightfall, you know. They'll be very annoyed if we miss the celebrations."

"WE ARE NOT LOST!"

"Fine. We are not. But how do we get back?" Elrond demanded, not used to his friend exploding at him like this. Thranduil did have a temper but it was normally not directed at his person.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? You're the expert here, you bring us back!"

It was the first time Elrond had ever heard him admit anything close to defeat. 

"Fine."

Getting back on his feet, stretching almost cat-like and not sure why Thranduil looked at him like he was crazy, Elrond closed his eyes and tried to let the forest speak to him. A few moments later he opened them again. 

"This way."

Thranduil grumbled. 

"That I could have done myself. Asking is nothing but cheating."

Elrond turned to look at him before continuing to lead with an almost cat-like smile. 

"Yes, but you didn't think of it."


End file.
